


Strawberry Smoothie

by hardlystraight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mandy finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nOT BASED ON THE TITLE however many of you kinky fucks might like that.</p><p>Ian forgets to hang up and Mandy hears a fuckfest through her stolen iPhone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Novocaine by Fall Out Boy while writing this fic you should lISTEN TO IT
> 
> I'M HALFWAY THROUGH A PROMPT THAT'S A LITTLE DIFFICULT (sorry anon!) BUT IM TRYING OK
> 
> Love you guys

Mandy sighs into the phone and turns on her blender.

" _Ian_ ,"

"I know, I know," comes the ginger's faint crackly reply, "I'm sorry!  Last minute family business.  Fiona's about to scream her lungs out."  Mandy turns the volume up on her stolen iPhone to catch the tail end of his sentence over the smoothie being made.

"Alright, we can catch up later.  You hang up first." She chuckles, and she can almost hear Ian's smile.  The blender stops and the black-haired girl pours herself a spiked strawberry smoothie.

"You hang up first," Ian laughs loudly.  Mandy's about to reply, when a voice drifts into the receiver.

" _Jesus Gallagher, hang up with the bitch already and get on me_." Mickey's unmistakable drawl wafts through Mandy's speakers.  She knows that without her full volume, her brother's voice would have been muffled, but she hears it loud and clear.  There's a shuffle that sounds like Ian's putting a hand over the phone and she makes out ' _Mickey, that's your sister.  I'll be right there, Jesus.  Don't get your panties in a bunch_.', then into the phone, "Mandy?  Are you still there?" The young girl collects herself.

"Uh, yeah." She laughs and chokes out, "You hang up first!" Ian seems to be getting slightly impatient by this point.

"Alright.  See ya." There's a bump over the line and it sounds like Ian dropped the phone.  He forgot to hang up.  Mandy hears muffled voices and she puts her phone on loudspeaker.

" _Took you fucking long enough.  My dick's almost soft_." Mickey teases.  Mandy winces at the information and sighs.  So this is the guy Ian's fucking?  And Mickey's _gay_?  Mandy _did not_ see that one coming.

" _Good thing you take it up the ass, then_." Ian responds cuttingly, and Mandy almost chokes on her smoothie.  Mickey's a bottom?  She lays her phone on the table and settles down for an entertaining afternoon.

* * *

 

Mandy suffers through grunts and moans and screaming for 10 minutes.  It's when she notices the high-pitched tone in her brother's voice that she decides to pull the rug out from under the two.

"Fuck, Mick, you feel so good," Ian's broken voice crackles through the speaker.

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher," comes the reply, somewhat of a whine.  Mandy takes advantage of the silence afterwards to scream,

"HEADLINE OF THE DAY: CLOSETED THUG ASSHOLE GETS RAMMED IN THE ASS BY TINY GINGER TEENAGER." Dead silence occurs on the other end, and Mandy continues, "HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN OCCURRING IS MERELY SPECULATION, BUT CHICAGO-BASED REPORTER MANDY MILKOVICH CATCHES FUCKFEST THROUGH HER FUCKING PHONE AND IS THOROUGHLY DISGUSTED.  MORE ON PAGE 7."

Mandy hangs up and finishes her smoothie with a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on make-your-move-on-me for prompts


End file.
